


Unspoken

by cdreaiton



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: Fai has a method of asking Kurogane for what he needs, and tonight he needs a little more than just love.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up at four in the morning with this story writing itself in my head, so I had to get up and start writing it down before I lost it. No idea where it came from, but have some Kuro/Fai smexiness.

It's been three days since they landed in this new world. The rain hasn't stopped falling, and they're _still_ lost in the rainforest. Fai wants nothing more than to leave this dreary world and its perpetual rain behind, but Mokona insists there is a feather here somewhere. Though they've walked in a circle at least twice following the little manju's directions, and Kurogane's famous patience is wearing thin. Syaoran and Sakura are both visibly exhausted from all the walking, and they are all soaked to the skin. Shelter has been in short supply, and the trees themselves provide little protection from the rain. Kurogane looks over his shoulder at his comrades and stops by a large tree with protruding roots.

"Let's rest here for the night," he suggests, "It's going to be getting dark soon and we need to get some cover made."

Syaoran nods and, with Sakura's help, begins gathering large leaf fronds to make a temporary roof for the shelters they've been making every night. Fai sighs heavily before following Kurogane into a denser part of the forest to help him find sturdy branches to make a frame for their makeshift tent.

They find appropriate branches quickly enough, and place them all in a pile to be tied together and taken back to where their smaller companions are waiting. As they finish tying them, Fai leans in close to Kuro and smiles, tracing a finger down the side of the ninja's cheek before kissing him ever so softly on the lips. To the rest of the world, the touch is romantic. It's gentle, and loving, and is the kind of touch that when you see it, makes your heart flutter in your chest. It is, for all intents and purposes, a perfect expression of love. But Kurogane is not the rest of the world. Nor is he the type of person one would describe as romantic. At least, not if they wanted to live much longer. A flash of understanding laced with fiery passion lights up Kurogane's blood red eyes. He grins and copies the action, keeping the brush of their lips feather light. Fai's own eyes light up with emotion of their own before he turns and picks up his end of the rope and motions towards their destination. Kurogane grabs his own end and they drag the branches back to their campsite.

The visually endearing interaction is more than a simple display of affection. It is a question, a desire, a request for Kurogane to fulfill a deep seeded need inside of the mage. Then it is an answer, an acquiesce, a promise that once they are alone, Fai's wish will be granted. When they had been trapped in Shura, unable to communicate for the several months it had taken for Fai to learn basic communication, they'd had to rely on hand signals and exaggerated facial expressions. And then, after they became lovers, and even after Fai was capable of communicating with words, they mutually decided to continue the practice of silent interaction.

At first, it was to keep their relationship a secret from the other men in Yasha's army. But by the time they rejoined their companions, they had grown accustomed to the method, and saw no reason to discontinue its use, despite the fact that they would be unable to hide their relationship for long. Syaoran is shaper than anyone gives him credit for, but his naiveté will prompt him to ask questions, likely while Sakura and Mokona were within ear shot. But he hasn't yet. They've been discreet so far. But there is a look in the kid's eyes that tells both of them that the questions are not far off. 

Once they've returned to the large tree and gotten two little shelters made from their materials, they eat a quick meal of gathered nuts and some plants, as it is far too wet to build a fire. Sakura turns in soon after eating, curling up on her bed of leaves, Mokona snuggled in her arms. Syaoran sets his sword to the side and sits next to her, silently keeping watch. Kurogane gives Fai a little half smile and picks up his own sword.

"We're going to need more food for morning. There's still a little bit of light left. Fai. Let's go." He states brusquely.

Fai gives an exaggerated sigh and pulls himself up to follow after the ninja.

"Syaoran, keep an eye on Sakura while we're gone." It's a pointless reminder, as Syaoran barely looks at anyone or anything else except the princess, but it makes Fai feel better to say at least _something_ before he leaves the boy alone.

"I will. Thank you for gathering the food." Syaoran returns, his eyes knowing. "I'll yell if something happens."

Fai gives the boy one of his characteristic smiles before turning and jogging to catch up with Kurogane. He finds him back in the dense copse of trees they had gathered branches from earlier, sitting on a large fallen trunk. As soon as he sees the blond, Kuro stands and goes to him. He mimics their earlier exchange, running his fingers down the side of Fai's cheek, a question in his eyes.

_Is this what you want?_

Fai turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to the callused skin of Kurogane's palm.

_Yes. Please._

Without any further preamble, Fai suddenly finds himself shoved up against the nearest tree, the rough bark biting through his clothes. He gasps as all the air leaves his lungs, and struggles for a moment to pull more in. His shirt is deftly unfastened, the chill causing Fai's skin to pebble, and his cock to twitch in his pants at the roughness of Kuro's treatment. Kurogane grips the hair at the back of his head tightly, yanking it to the side and baring his throat. Teeth meet flesh, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough that Fai will have bruises that would be difficult to explain were the mage's collar not so high. Fai whimpers weakly at the pain, but he relishes every moment of it. Kurogane's not going easy on him, and it's exactly what he needs.

Once Kuro is satisfied with the marks he's left on the pale skin of Fai's neck, and they are both so hard it's almost painful, he quickly yanks Fai's pants down to his knees, spinning him around so fast Fai nearly loses his balance. Kurogane reaches around and pushes two fingers into Fai's mouth. Fai complies with the wordless order, coating them thoroughly, impatient to feel them inside of him. He doesn't have to wait very long. Seconds after their removal from his mouth, Fai feels both fingers shove their way inside of him, the burn of the sudden stretch going straight to his aching cock. Kuro doesn't bother taking long to prep him. Rough is what he's asked for, so rough is what he's going to get. He's going to make Fai feel every inch as it sinks inside of him.

At first, the contradictory signals had confused the swordsman. But late one night, after a particularly violent fuck, he realized that just being with Fai was a study in contradictions. So he adapted to the mage's strange method of communicating his desires. The brattier he is, the more he needles Kurogane and tries to rile him up, the more he needs tenderness, for someone to make love to him. And the sweeter he is, the more romantic and considerate, the more he needs Kurogane to shove him down and fuck him into next week. Maybe even farther.

He'd asked Fai about it one night after the kids had gone to bed. Uncharacteristically, Fai had opened up to him and explained.

"Sometimes, when my desire to die threatens to overwhelm me, I need someone, you, to show me that I'm loved. That I'm wanted. And I know that if I ask you'll always give me what I need, but I need to be shown that you'll love all of me. Even the annoying parts. And other times, I know you love me. I can feel it in my blood and in each breath, but I start to get scared you'll leave me. So I need you to remind me that I'm yours, and that you won't let me go."

Satisfied with the explanation, and somewhat humbled by the trust the mage had shown by telling him something so personal, Kurogane took Fai's words to heart. He started paying more attention when Fai started getting mouthy, or when his looks and touches held more heat than normal. And, as Fai knew he would, has always given him what he needs.

Kuro withdraws his fingers suddenly, smirking at the small whimper Fai makes at the loss, then quickly spits on his own hand and slicks himself before thrusting into Fai in one swift motion, burying himself nearly to the hilt. Fai throws his head back and screams soundlessly, but Kurogane knows the tears in those blue eyes are from more than just the pain. 

He starts a brutal pace, pounding into Fai's tight, velvety hole mercilessly, yanking the blond's hips backwards to meet him. Fai strokes himself in time with Kuro's thrusts, reveling in the sensations of being used hard and fast. Neither of them takes very long to finish, and soon Kuro gives one last thrust before emptying himself inside the mage. Fai strokes himself one last time before his own pleasure overtakes him as well.

Exhausted, they halfway collapse on the wet ground, Fai curled in Kurogane's protective arms. He shakes a little from the intensity of the experience, but it's a normal response, and Kuro makes a note to make sure the mage eats a little something before they turn in for the night. Once the shaking dies down enough for Fai to stand, they head back to their camp, Kuro's arm tight around Fai's waist, leading them both unerringly through the dark forest.

Syaoran looks up when they appear from the forest and stares at them, and their empty hands for a moment. Fai realizes they were supposed to have been gathering food, and it is far too dark to do so now. Before either of them can offer an explanation, Syaoran lays down on his make-shift bed and closes his eyes.

"Wake me up when it's my turn for guard duty again." He comments softly, "And make sure you gather at least a little food before Princess Sakura wakes up. That last feather was hard on her."

Fai and Kurogane exchange a brief smile and take up guard positions near their own beds, hands clasped tightly in the other's beneath their coats. Fai leans into Kuro's shoulder and whispers so softly Kuro can barely hear it,

"Thank you."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, drop me a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
